


you make me feel little with how you're looking at me

by 143 (1432)



Series: subyeol [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, M/M, Non-exclusive relationship, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Riding Crops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 02:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7023886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1432/pseuds/143
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol sometime feels very little under the looks of all his fans and Kyungsoo helps him to be strong and brave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you make me feel little with how you're looking at me

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: Title borrowed from The Beach by The Neighborhood.

They're on stage and it's bright and hot and loud. There's hundreds, thousands, maybe even more, eyes on them and Chanyeol feels like everyone is looking directly at him. He can feel them picking him apart, criticizing him from his less than perfect skin that's covered in makeup to his big ears, taking note of each of his insecurities.

He inches closer to the other members, looking for the nearest. And his eyes land on Kyungsoo just to his right, so he hurries over and reaches out for him. Kyungsoo turns before he reaches him, though, and he gives Chanyeol a stern look, a confident look and Chanyeol takes in a big breath and holds it.

The fans down below them scream and he's sure they all think he'd been planning some wild shenanigans and that Kyungsoo was going to smack him. But that's not it at all.

Kyungsoo nods at him and he knows he's done well, that he's doing well, so he puts on a brave smile and shows out for the crowd; he waves at them and throws kisses and hearts to them. He does whatever he has to do to earn their affections.

 

 

Later, as they're going back home, Kyungsoo settles his hand on Chanyeol's thigh and squeezes, gives him a smile that makes Chanyeol feel warm all over. They're going to talk about what happened, he knows. He's ready for it, been preparing for it since it happened.

"You did so well. Were you feeling small?"

"I did," he admits, his voice purposely small, words softer than usual.

"Are you still feeling small?"

Chanyeol doesn't speak this time. Instead, he nods and whines, closing his eyes like Kyungsoo can't see him as long as they're closed.

Kyungsoo squeezes his leg and rubs it gently, comfortingly. It's okay for him to feel that way, that's what Kyungsoo is telling him with his little touches. He's coaxing Chanyeol into relaxing, into opening his eyes and when he does, Kyungsoo is still smiling at him.

 

 

He's completely naked now and under the scrutiny of only Kyungsoo's eyes. He can't see them on his body, but he can feel them.

As soon as they'd walked through the door, Kyungsoo had been guiding him to the right room with a hand on the small of his back. Chanyeol was ready for whatever was to come, he knew that Kyungsoo would get him into the headspace to deal with everything.

And he was now. Kyungsoo had blindfolded him, kissing his cheeks to keep him calm as his breath shook. Ropes wound around his wrists and pulled them tight together and up above his head; the muscles and tendons in his arms strained and burned, but it was a good hurt.

A weird anxiety flooded his body and he breathed heavily, labored, working through the panic bursting through his system. Kyungsoo touches him when he starts shaking, kisses his mouth and then his cheeks and his throat, Kyungsoo's hands slide down Chanyeol's chest and smooth down his sides.

"You're alright," Kyungsoo reminds him. "You're safe."

He fights off the tremors and calms his breathing even though his heart is still racing in his chest, vibrating against his ribs. Kyungsoo touches him softly, holds his hips. And he wasn't hard before, couldn't be with the panic momentarily flooding his system, but he's getting there now, his cock twitching with interest.

"Are you ready to begin?"

"Yes, please."

Kyungsoo makes a humming noise deep in his chest and Chanyeol feels him get up off the bed and hears him cross the room. Without him there, hovering, Chanyeol feels cold.

Kyungsoo chooses a crop, Chanyeol can tell by how it feels against his skin.

He gasps when he feels the drag of cool leather across the soft inside of his thigh, moans when it slides up the length of his cock. Kyungsoo lifts it up and Chanyeol braces himself for the hit. But it doesn't come when he thinks it will and he exhales. That's when Kyungsoo chooses to strike him and it stings and he cries out, jerking hard against the ropes around his wrists, his legs pressing close together.

Kyungsoo taps the tip of his cock with the crop a few times. "Open your thighs, Chanyeol."

He obeys with a groan, preparing himself for the next hit. The crop comes down on the inside of his other thigh and he gasps, willing himself not to pull his legs up into his chest. He wonders if the crop is already leaving marks behind, it feels like it is, but he loves it when he has harsh, red reminders that he's taken care of.

"You're being such a good boy," Kyungsoo praises him and Chanyeol groans as if he'd been hit again. Smooth palms slide over the insides of his thighs and he trembles, jerks, from the stimulation. It stings, but it's something he would come back for again and again and again.

"Thank you. Please, more.”

The calming rub of Kyungsoo's hands stills for a moment and then picks up again.

"You want more?" He drags his hand up over Chanyeol's cock, very lightly.

Chanyeol whines because, yes, he just asked for it nicely and politely. He nods. Kyungsoo chuckles and finally stops rubbing the ache out of Chanyeol's thighs.

The crop brings the ache back shortly, though, brings a pleasant sting that is exactly what he needs and what he craves. He tries to count them, but he loses track all too quickly, his head clouded. Kyungsoo slides the crop up the length of his cock again and gives it a light few taps, just enough that he twitches hard with each one.

It's not enough, he wants more, even more than he's already getting, but he's struck silent and he can't ask for more. The last few smacks are gentler than others and lower on his thighs. Kyungsoo doesn't strike him after that. Chanyeol can hear him move, can hear his footsteps as he walks.

He whines, he misses Kyungsoo.

And, then, the head of the crop is on his skin again, dragging up and up and around both of his nipples. He gasps as he's struck there, first arching into it and then away from it, wiggling in place.

"Are you good, Chanyeol?"

He nods, but he receives another smack to the opposite nipple.

"Speak to me, Chanyeol. Are you good?"

Heaving in a few stuttered breaths, Chanyeol speaks, chokes out, "Yes, sir."

Kyungsoo hums, satisfied with Chanyeol's spoken answer and he taps just above Chanyeol's nipple before firmly smacking him there with it. It makes him jolt, it stings, but a warmth blooms there and he moans, body twisting and shivering with pleasure. And, when Kyungsoo reaches to soothe the angry marks on his chest, he does it again, writhing under Kyungsoo's touch.

Kyungsoo says something, he says something else to Chanyeol, but Chanyeol can't really hear him, he just hums at the sound of his voice, turns his head toward it.

Fingers slide up the underside of his cock and he's suddenly very alert.

"Kyungsoo! Sir!" He gasps all together, pushing his hips up, craving the feel of Kyungsoo's hand on his cock.

"Are you ready to come?"

He's so far away, so deep in the rush of his own pleasure, that he can hardly understand Kyungsoo's words, but he manages a nod, whining.

Kyungsoo's touch is tentative. He slides his slicked palm up the length of Chanyeol's cock, barely touching him. Chanyeol whines, because it's not enough, not nearly enough, he wants more and he wants it now. But then when Kyungsoo wraps his fingers fully around Chanyeol's cock, he whines even louder, because it's so much, too much.

Kyungsoo moves. He climbs up onto the bed, sits between Chanyeol's thighs and suddenly Kyungsoo's all around him, leaning over him, crowding him. It's hard to concentrate on one thing, it's hard for Chanyeol to focus on the way Kyungsoo's teasing his cock, on the way Kyungsoo's kissing his chest, on the way he's whispering to him.

"Sir," Chanyeol whimpers.

Kyungsoo tightens his fingers around Chanyeol's cock, kisses a nipple that's still stinging faintly, and Chanyeol chokes.

He's begging in a quiet, small tone, begging repeatedly 

He closes his jaw tightly, feels his teeth grit and hears his bones creaking, as his pleasure crests and laps at him like waves on the beach. His back is bowed, arched, and he pulls against the rope binding him, trying to root himself in place. And it lingers, lingers heavy in his limbs and warm in his belly, pulls tight and pitches high when he's touched again.

It feels like forever, if feels like the feeling well never fade.

The back of a hand strokes down his cheek and he hears his name said soft and sweet, something coaxing him from the deep ocean of pleasure and onto the sandy shore.

Kyungsoo smiles at him, really smiles, and Kyungsoo gives him the fondest look that makes the heat under his skin simmer a little longer.

"Chanyeol," Kyungsoo says again, leaning down to kiss Chanyeol's cheek. His lips are soft and hot on Chanyeol's skin. "Are you here with me?"

He almost nods, but he can already hear Kyungsoo's voice demanding words from him.

"Yes, sir."

"Good boy."


End file.
